


Aquela Que Traz Felicidade

by AgathaKuchiki



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen, OC, Other, POV, Romance, fic escrita pela força do ódio
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaKuchiki/pseuds/AgathaKuchiki
Summary: A verdadeira família é aquela unida pelo espírito e não pelo sangue. (Luiz Gasparetto)





	Aquela Que Traz Felicidade

**Minha 3ª fic de Lúcifer e tenham todos uma boa leitura !**

**\----------**

**Fanfic - Aquela Que Traz Felicidade**

**A verdadeira família é aquela unida pelo espírito e não pelo sangue. ([Luiz Gasparetto](https://www.pensador.com/autor/luiz_gasparetto/))**

****

**\----------**

 

Este com certeza não é meu dia favorito ! Quem quer passar esse tipo de nervoso ? Quem quer ver casar sua filha e no mesmo dia sentir que a perdeu ? Vê-la tão linda, tão crescida. Ver a garotinha viciada em chocolate se tornar uma mulher tão forte e determinada quanto à mãe. E quando tudo esta lindo, quando tudo é perfeito. Um cara de quem você nunca ouviu falar surge do nada e pronto. Eles estão noivos e eles vão se casar. Mas devo admitir que o garoto tem **bolas** como diria Lúcifer.

 

Eu o rastreei em todos os Estados e não encontrei nada. Nem mesmo uma única multa de transito. E todos os meus argumentos para justificar o **ele não merece você** acabaram.

 

Lúcifer acionou seus contatos no submundo e nada. Ninguém nunca ouviu falar do garoto, traficantes, ladrões, advogados, simplesmente ninguém. E todos os argumentos dele para justificar o **ele não merece você** acabaram.

 

E mesmo depois que a Maze o seqüestrou e lhe contou sobre as muitas formas com as quais ela o estriparia vivo, caso ele ferisse Trixie, o fizeram desistir da minha menina. E todos os argumentos dela para justificar o **ele não merece você** acabaram. E ela ainda acrescentou os comentários **a pequena humana tem bom gosto** e **ele é feroz**.

 

E aqui estava eu em frente ao espelho brigando com uma gravata idiota. Porque eu estava tão nervoso que nem conseguia fazer algo que fiz por quase toda a minha vida. Um simples nó de gravata.

 

_\- Você trouxe sua arma ?_

 

Minha amada esposa Milena. Nós nos conhecemos em uma mesa de Poker durante minhas férias em Vegas. Perdemos o jogo juntos. Fomos ao bar juntos. Brigamos sobre quem agüentava mais Tequila juntos. E juntos nós acordamos no outro dia, com uma ressaca monstruosa, sem qualquer lembrança da noite anterior e uma certidão de casamento na estante ao lado da cama. Como casos assim infelizmente eram comuns em Vegas, eles se viram obrigados a criar uma nova lei onde os casamentos só poderiam ser cancelados depois de passados três meses.

 

Aproveitamos esse tempo para nos conhecermos melhor. E porque não ? Éramos os dois adultos, livres e se permitindo o direito de ser irresponsável ao menos uma vez na vida. E tirando o susto inicial, toda essa historia era bem engraçada. Mas quando os três meses acabaram, nós decidimos não cancelar nada.

 

Aquele era o meu segundo casamento. Mas aquela seria a minha primeira cerimônia. E graças a **Santa Muerte** que Lúcifer decidiu que pagar por tudo seria um presente adequado. E garanto que ninguém reclamou ou se sentiu ofendido com isso. Eu sei que eu não reclamei !

 

Trixie estava radiante quando entrou com as alianças em meu casamento. E hoje no casamento dela, os gêmeos que eu tive com Milena, os seus irmãos, é que farão isso.

 

_\- Terra para Daniel._

_\- Desculpe._

_\- Você esta longe hoje. Nervoso ?_

_\- Muito !_

_\- Apenas respire. Ele é um bom homem._

_\- E se ele deixar de ser ?_

_\- Por isso esta levando a arma ? Para intimidá-lo de alguma forma ?_

_\- Você não pode me culpar por isso. Eu nem consigo disser o nome dele em voz alta !_

_\- Relaxa. E se ele deixar de ser um bom homem mandamos o bicho papão pega-lo._

 

O bicho papão no caso é Mazikeen Smith. E a minha Milena é a única criatura na Terra com coragem suficiente para chamá-la assim.

 

Saímos da sala lateral na Igreja e nos posicionamos na entrada. Os padrinhos entraram primeiro. Amigos de faculdade da Trixie e do garoto. E para ser sincero eu não reconheci ninguém ali.

 

Como os pais dele já eram mortos a ordem de entrada da família seria completamente alterada. Chloe e Milena entraram juntas. O clássico e o moderno andando lado a lado e ambas usando azul. E cada uma se dirigiu para um lado do altar.

 

Depois entraram na Igreja os gêmeos, e junto a eles, Maze. Não houve negociações sobre a não entrada desse trio. Porque crianças são imprevisíveis e ninguém melhor que um demônio forjado nas entranhas do inferno para manter a ordem e garantir que tudo seja perfeito. Palavras da própria Maze ! Por muitas vezes eu me perguntei se era certo que a melhor baba que os meus filhos já tiveram na vida, era literalmente um demônio. Que tipo de filhos eu coloquei no mundo ?

 

E eles entraram cheios de beleza e simplicidade. Posso afirmar que eles eram os que estavam vestidos de forma mais simples. Mais eles exigiram que fosse assim. Repetindo o tempo todo que esse era o dia da grande irmã macaco e ninguém podia brilhar mais que ela. E assim eles entraram na Igreja. Ágatha levou as pétalas de rosas para jogar no caminho e Benjamin levou as alianças. E Maze atrás deles, vestindo algo que era com certeza 100% Mazikeen Smith. E eu espero que ninguém tenha percebido que ela tinha punhais em suas costas, presos ao seu vestido.

 

Então todos os meus medos e pensamentos se calaram no momento em que eu vi minha Trixie. Lúcifer disse que a faria brilhar como suas estrelas. E eu nunca me senti mais feliz por ele sempre cumprir suas promessas. **Perfeição, essa noite seu nome é Beatrice Espinoza !** No momento em que ela segurou meu braço e nos posicionamos na entrada da Igreja eu me vi obrigado a engolir as lagrimas que ameaçavam surgir ou eu estragaria a beleza daquele momento.

 

Um filme começou a passar pela minha cabeça... Lembrei-me de seu nascimento. De quando ela começou a andar. Do seu primeiro dia na escola, e que também acabou por ser o dia de sua primeira briga. Lembrei-me de suas lagrimas quando eu sai de casa. E do meu desespero por não saber como acalmá-la. E da minha alegria ao perceber que o amor que ela sente por mim sempre seria maior do que as dores, que eu sem querer, por muitas vezes lhe causei. E de sua recusa a sair de meu colo durante o velório e enterro da Charlotte. Seus pequenos braços agarrando fortemente meu pescoço. Um gesto simples, mas que me encheu de forças para enfrentar aquele dia e os dias seguintes.

 

Quando as portas se abriram e a Marcha Nupcial começou a ser tocada eu percebi que havia algo errado. Lúcifer falou por semanas sobre não querer entrar com ninguém na Igreja, pois seria ele ao piano. Que aquele magnífico Órgão de Tubos merecia ser tocado por uma mão habilidosa. E que essa mão seria a dele, e que Beatrice merecia mais que a costumeira **marcha sangrenta nupcial**.

 

Olhei rapidamente a minha volta enquanto entravamos, o procurando. E eu o vi encostado na parede ao fundo da Igreja. Um olhar perdido que eu só vi uma vez na minha vida e há muito tempo.

 

Enquanto falávamos sobre o meu casamento eu disse a ele que não o queria lá pois temia que ele tivesse algo como combustão espontânea ao pisar na Igreja. Eu pedi desculpas para ele instantes depois, quando percebi que seu sorriso havia desaparecido. Só mais tarde, durante uma conversa com a Chloe, foi que eu entendi o que aconteceu. Que Lúcifer não ficou magoado por causa da piada, mais sim pela possibilidade de ser rejeitado pelo amigo.

 

Eu não sei o que despertou esse sentimento em Lúcifer hoje mas nada estava mais fora de lugar do que isso. Ele não tinha porque se sentir rejeitado. Ele era parte disso tudo, da história dessa família. Esse é o cara que salvou Trixie de Malcom. O cara que morreu para salvar Chloe. Droga ele ate já levou um tiro no meu lugar durante um caso que investigamos juntos. O cara que eu fiz de padrinho no meu próprio casamento. Ele é parte dessa família sim !

 

E foi com essa verdade ecoando em minha mente que eu simplesmente parei de andar. Deixei Trixie bem no meio do caminho e disse para ela esperar. Corri ao fundo da Igreja e puxei Lúcifer pela mão o colocando ao lado da Trixie. Fiz com que ela segurasse seu braço e expliquei o porquê dessa atitude falando o mais alto que eu consegui. Eu queria deixar claro a todos ali, em especial a Lúcifer, sobre qual era o seu lugar.

 

_\- Você a ama, protege e educa tanto quanto eu. Você também é seu pai. Parte desta família e seu lugar é aqui !_

 

Fui para o outro lado e ofereci meu braço para Trixie e ela o segurou e me puxou mais perto para deixar um beijo gentil em minha bochecha. Quando olhei para frente eu vi que Chloe e Milena estavam as lagrimas. E os meus gêmeos sorriam com a situação assim como Maze que pareceu aprovar a idéia. Nós chegamos ao altar. Cumprimentamos o noivo e entregamos minha Trixie. Eu fui para o lado de Milena e Lúcifer para o lado da Chloe.

 

Confesso que todo o restante do casamento passou diante de mim como um borrão. Tantos sentimentos. Tantas recordações. Que eu acabei por não prestar atenção em nada. Minha mente só voltou a registrar os acontecimentos quando Trixie já estava saindo da Igreja. E pelo tanto de perguntas que Lúcifer fez a equipe de filmagem e fotografia. E por quão vermelhos seus olhos estavam. Eu não era o único desligado e lutando bravamente para não chorar.

 

A recepção foi na Lux. Nenhuma duvida quanto a isso. E Lúcifer a decorou de forma magnífica. Fotos da Trixie e do noivo em vários momentos de suas vidas decorando a parede. A minha foto favorita entre elas. Uma jovem Trixie cheia de sorrisos e felicidade. Segurando em seus braços os irmãos recém nascidos.

 

Eu não sei quantas pessoas Lúcifer acreditava que viriam a festa. Mas tenho certeza que a quantidade de comida ali poderia alimentar metade de L.A. A pedido de Trixie, Lúcifer tocou uma musica para que eu pudesse dançar com ela. Eu fui as lagrimas logo com os primeiros acordes. Porque se tem uma musica capaz de me fazer chorar é a musica francesa **Je Vole**. A canção de uma filha se despedindo de sua família. E eu vivendo esse momento, o momento que sempre temi que chegasse...

 

Em um momento da canção as luzes da Lux se apagaram. E para a surpresa de todos, inclusive da Trixie. Seu vestido se iluminou por completo. Cada bordado, cada detalhe, se transformou em luz em meio aquela escuridão.

 

E nesse momento eu pude sentir um pouco do que Lúcifer sentiu quando fez as estrelas. Trixie era a minha estrela. Eu a fiz ! E nesta noite ela era a mais brilhante de todo o universo. Meu coração estava explodindo de orgulho pela minha menina. Terminamos a dança em um ritmo mais lento. Nossas testas unidas. E o desejo em meu coração de fazer aqueles minutos durarem por toda a eternidade.

 

Então a pista de dança foi aberta e a festa continuou carregada de sorrisos e alegrias. No meio do jantar Lúcifer fez um discurso em homenagem aos noivos. É claro que ele faria algo assim. Um discurso cheio de piadas e insinuações de duplo sentido. Na maioria com o nome do noivo. Por que não seria Lúcifer se não fosse assim. E ele teria falado a noite toda se não fosse pelo som da arma da Chloe sendo engatilhada.

 

_\- Ok eu exagerei desculpe. E agora é sério eu juro !_

 

A facilidade com o qual Chloe o dominava sempre me impressionou. Bastava um olhar e ele ficava parecido com um gatinho assustado. E quando Lúcifer começou a arrumar a abotoadora de seu terno eu soube. Fosse lá o que ele fosse falar. Estaria vindo de seu coração.

 

_\- Ver você crescer foi algo incrível Beatrice. A cada descoberta sua, cada novo aprendizado que você realizava... Você não faz idéia do quanto você também me ensinou. Você me abriu a todo um novo mundo. Orgulho-me muito por ter feito parte do seu caminho. Dos caminhos de todos vocês humanos maravilhosos. Espero poder estar com todos vocês por muito mais tempo. E com todo o respeito a cada um dos presentes. Quando a hora de vocês nesse mundo tiver acabado. Espero sinceramente não vê-los novamente !_

 

E todo o salão estourou em gargalhadas. Mas o olhar daqueles que sabiam a verdade era diferente. Havia uma cumplicidade, um segredo compartilhado por nós. Segredo que nos fez disparar o coração. Trazendo lágrimas aos nossos olhos pela verdade implícita nas palavras de Lúcifer. Por saber que um dia ele estaria sozinho novamente no inferno.

 

_\- Um brinde aos noivos Beatrice e Marcos !_

 

E todos seguiram o brinde levantado por Amenadiel. O único capaz de dizer o nome do garoto em voz alta sem sentir um arrepio na nuca.

 

E então o momento que eu mais temia chegou. Trixie iria jogar o buque. O que significava que a noite estava para acabar. O que significava que a minha menina iria embora. Ela ficou na escada da Lux enquanto as mulheres se acotovelavam no meio da pista de dança. O buque caiu diretamente nas mãos da Maze. E a velocidade na qual ela se livrou dele e limpou as mãos no vestido levou todos as gargalhadas. Eu era um dos que riram, mais parei por completo quando a mão da minha menina tocou em meu ombro chamando minha atenção.

 

_\- Tudo bem macaco ?_

_\- Sim é que..._

 

Seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas e ela pulou em meus braços me apertando com todas as suas forças. Suas palavras sussurradas em meu ouvido me roubando o ar.

 

_\- Obrigada por ser meu Pai. Eu te amo !_

 

E as lagrimas que eu segurava ate então correram livremente a partir desse momento. Minha menina me deu um beijo na bochecha e segurou meu rosto em suas mãos. Erguendo minha cabeça e olhando em meus olhos.

 

_\- Você me fez acreditar na minha capacidade. Mostrou-me que a verdadeira lei é aquela que leva a liberdade e a justiça. Ensinou-me e me guiou em todos os momentos da minha vida. Mostrou-me que eu posso ser aquilo que meu pensamento quiser que eu seja. Que ações bem intencionadas são as únicas que fazem sentido. Que quanto mais eu me supero, mais os meus horizontes se ampliam. E eu me desafio, tenho idéias e as realizo. E foi você que me deu tudo isso. Você é o melhor pai do mundo. Eu e meus irmãos temos muita sorte em ter como pai, você Daniel Espinoza !_

 

Um novo abraço ainda mais apertado. Mais um beijo na bochecha. E eu retribuo lhe dando um beijo na testa.

 

_\- Seja feliz Beatrice Zaniel !_

_\- Eu serei porque você me criou para ser feliz. E ninguém vai roubar isso da 1ª Presidente de Marte !_

 

E naquele instante eu aprendi que não importa onde ou com quem ela esteja, ela sempre seria minha. Ela sempre seria o valor do meu trabalho, a vontade de aprender, a minha força, a minha fraqueza, a minha riqueza. Ela sempre seria meu cuidado, a minha fé, o meu interesse pela vida, a minha admiração, o meu amor. Ela sempre seria o meu ontem, o meu hoje, o meu amanha. Porque não importa onde ela esteja. Porque não importa com quem ela esteja. Ela sempre seria aquilo que ela já tem sido por toda a sua vida. Ela sempre seria a minha filha. **E essa honra nem o inferno poderá tirar de mim !**

 

**\----------**

**FIM**

**\----------**

 

 **Explicação numero 1** / Como eu disse nas tags **fic escrita pela força do ódio**. Ódio a todas as fics que retratam o Daniel como sendo um péssimo pai. O Daniel errou ? Sim ! Ele buscou melhorar ? Droga SIM ! E quando eu li a reportagem onde o americano Todd Bachman segurou o padrasto de sua filha pela mão, o levou até ela, para que juntos eles pudessem levar a noiva ao altar, toda a fic acima ganhou vida na minha mente.

 

 **Explicação numero 2** / Todos os nomes usados na fic foram escolhidos por causa de seus significados.

Marcos significa **dedicado a Marte.** Como Trixie será a 1ª Presidente de Marte, eu queria que ela casa-se com alguém que de alguma forma tivesse Marte em seu nome, mas quando eu lembrei que esse também era o nome do babaca do Caim, eu aproveitei e fiz disso uma piada na história.

Zaniel significa **o Senhor é meu juiz.** Trixie abriu mão do sobrenome de seu pai para passar a assinar o sobrenome do marido, porem tanto Zaniel quanto Daniel possuem o mesmo significado, foi uma forma bizarra que eu encontrei para dizer que Trixie achou um meio de continuar trazendo em seu nome algo referente ao nome de seu pai.

Beatrice significa **aquela que traz felicidade.** E eu achei o significado perfeito para usar como nome na fic, já que até este momento eu não fazia idéia de qual seria seu nome.

Milena significa **amor, graça e calor.** E é isso que eu espero que o Daniel ganhe dos escritores nessa 4ª temporada, porque meu bebe já sofreu demais.

Ágatha significa **boa, perfeita, respeitável, virtuosa.**

Benjamin significa **filho da felicidade.**

 

 **Explicação numero 3** / Procurem ouvir a música francesa **Je Vole** cantado pela **Louane**. A música é linda, a voz da cantora é incrível e a tradução é simplesmente perfeita !!!!

 

 **Explicação numero 4** / Eu não quis perder o tempo da fic descrevendo as roupas das pessoas no casamento, mesmo porque a historia é contada no ponto de vista do Daniel e ele não parecesse ser o tipo que repara em roupas. Mas era isso que eu tinha em mente sobre o que cada um estava vestindo.

Chloe estava usando isso (<http://gifseafins.tumblr.com/post/177363414913>) e Milena isso (<http://gifseafins.tumblr.com/post/177363490903>) e quando o Daniel disse que elas eram **o clássico e o moderno andando lado a lado,** era sobre isso que ele estava falando, sobre a diferença delas no vestuário.

Gêmeos Espinoza usavam isso (<http://gifseafins.tumblr.com/post/177363549493>) e Maze usava isso (<http://gifseafins.tumblr.com/post/177363585748>).

Daniel usava isso (<http://gifseafins.tumblr.com/post/177363610153>).

Marcos Zaniel usava isso (<http://gifseafins.tumblr.com/post/177363647753>) porque um noivo usando terno cinza é algo raro e lindo demais.

Lúcifer usava isso (<http://gifseafins.tumblr.com/post/177363683383>) não muito fora dos ternos que ele sempre usa, mas com um corte ainda mais elegante.

E o vestido de noiva da Trixie é esse (<http://gifseafins.tumblr.com/post/177363716953>) e ele iluminado é quase isso (<http://gifseafins.tumblr.com/post/177363782978>) só que ainda mais bonito.

 

E é isso, acho que eu disse tudo. Desculpem-me se eu ofendi alguém na **explicação numero 1**. Acreditem em mim, não foi a minha intenção. Isso é mais um desabafo do que algum tipo de critica a alguém.

****

** Todos nós somos livres para escrevermos o que a nossa imaginação quiser que seja escrito !!!! **


End file.
